


Sunrise

by MayLovelies



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Eventual Romance, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 00:25:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16587185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayLovelies/pseuds/MayLovelies
Summary: When Hector looked up, he expected to see Dracula standing in front of him, ready to take revenge for his betrayal. Yet instead, he meets the gaze of Alucard unaware that a savior has come for him.





	Sunrise

He’d heard the screaming from behind the prison doors; the pleads and begs for mercy only to be met with that crisp sound of a sword slicing flesh. He initially believed it to be Isaac but–Isaac didn’t use a sword; the only other option was Dracula.

Carmillia–who had just screamed her last breath as Hector heard a sword plunge through her chest–had to have lied. There was no way Dracula could have died. No mortal, vampire or Earthly being could kill him. Hector knew he was outside of those prison doors–ready to take revenge on those who betrayed him.

Hector  was certain he’d be next.

When he heard the last thud and could see the thick blood of countless vampires seeping through the door underneath, he braced himself. Neck chained and arms tied back , all he could do was look down as he was already rendered immobile

Hector knew that Dracula’s revenge wouldn’t stop short of Carmillia or her vampires. No–Hector had betrayed him as well. Freely  by his own will. Why would Dracula’s slaughter not end with him?

As the oversized prison door crept open, Hector tensed. He didn’t know if he was afraid of death itself–or afraid of dying. Hector didn’t think he feared death–not after how acquainted he’d become with it . Yet, he would be a liar if he said he didn’t fear pain. And pain by Dracula’s sword was bound to be the most excruciating.

Nevertheless, he deserved it.

Head still down, he trembled slightly as he heard heavy footsteps break through the cold interior of the prison hold. From his obscured vision, Hector made out thick travelings boots and the bloodied tip of a long sword. He gulped as Dracula stood in front of him, stopping only a foot away.

“I’m sorry.” Is all he could managed after days of being starved, beaten and malnourished. He was certain that his voice sounded like the croak of a dying frog yet, that didn’t matter to him, as long as he got his point across before he was killed. As long as Dracula knew how sorry and heartbroken he was–that’s all that mattered.

“Your head, lift it.” Said a soft, calm voice; not belonging to Dracula at all.

The former forge master jerked his head up and his eyes widened at the sight before him. He’d heard of the tales of Dracula’s son but never knew how authentic they were. Yet, looking at this man  who had the likeness of both Dracula and another…a human, Hector figured this was indeed Alucard Tepes, the son of Dracula.

What he was doing here, Hector did not know. Perhaps he was here to seek revenge for his father?

Hector was unaware. All he could do was stare in awe at the divine, otherworldly beauty of this man. His expression was soft and welcoming yet his eyes were harsh and stern–more so than Dracula’s ever had been. He dressed luxuriously though, he did not seem to be the type of man to flaunt his money or status.  Other than that, Hector did not know what to make of him. He just felt rather ashamed looking like the mess he did in the presence of an almost god like creature.

Alucard rose the hand that clenched the sword and in a quick motion, brought it down toward Hector.

This is it. Hector thought as the sound of a blade breaking chains rang in his ear. He didn’t even realize he’d clenched his eyes shut but when he opened, he discovered he was free. The chains and ropes lay before him on the floor; severed.

“Can you stand?” Alucard asked extending his free hand. “Here, let me help you.” He responded, realizing Hector didn’t have the strength to talk.

Alucard’s “help” was more him doing all of the work, as he swiftly took Hector’s arm and lifted him to his feet. Hector was shaky, having not walked in a while due to his legs being injured  by Carmillia but nevertheless, he had Alucard for support. He wasn’t expecting to be carried by the son of Dracula, nor was he expecting to rescued by him in the first place–Hector did not know what to think.

They left the dungeon and passed the horde of dead vampires. Hector looked extremely hard for Carmillia–he’d heard her scream yet, he could not find her. The puzzled look on Alucard’s expression confirmed what Hector feared though, none spoke of it. After a few moments, they’d left the main hall and were on their way to the exit when Hector finally found the strength to speak.

“Why…are you helping me?” He asked, his voice shy of a whisper.

“Because, it’s what my father would have wanted. He wrote about you in his books and journals–up until he died.” Alucard spoke. “He never hated you….never stopped loving you….You were a son to him.” Hector almost choked out a sob but contained himself. “You are not the only one who betrayed him Hector. I believe you and I can learn to heal…together.” There was a hidden confession in Alucard’s voice but Hector did not pry. The duo finally made it outside the castle and for the first time in almost a year, the sun hit Hector’s face.

It felt so warm and comfortable yet it tired Hector in his weakened state. “Thank you.” Hector managed, before he fell into his first peaceful sleep in months. Half of him expected this to be real, the other half expected to wake up chained to the wall again. Regardless–dream or not–he would enjoy being in his savior’s arms while he could.


End file.
